Angie (Need For Speed)
Angie is a central character and one of the three secondary antagonists in Need for Speed: Carbon. She is the leader of the 21st Street Crew and primarily drives muscle cars. She previously had a 1969 Dodge Charger R/T until her defeat and the demise of the 21st Street Crew forced her to become one of Darius three assistants and members of the Stacked Deck Crew whilst driving a 2006 Dodge Challenger Concept. She is played by Danielle Kremeniuk. Story Throughout the entire game, Angie attempted to exact revenge on the player after previously racing against her, and both Kenji and Wolf on a flashback race. In the end, not only did Angie lose the race, but she also got arrested when her pink slip got shocked by laser guns before the police turned up and detained everyone else whilst chaos reigned the incident. When competing for the Kempton territory, Angie and her crew (including wingman Samson) confront the player with Angie in her Dodge Charger R/T slamming his car while Samson blocks the player's path. Angie pulls over and reminds the player that she all ready knew that he returned to Palmont but demands him to leave after what the previous events in the incident, before leaving. After taking over two districts of Kempton, Angie recruits Samson and her two bodyguards to confront the player yet again. She mocks him about his winning streak before threatening him that if he continues to race in her territory and she'll waste him and his reputation for good, she and the others then leave the player be. The player ignores Angie's warnings and would go on to take possession of Kempton. Promoting Angie to call the player for a boss race in both the city and canyon, proclaiming that she is tired of the player racing through her streets and demands that the time has come to settle score, she makes an offer to the player that he'll have to fight Kempton for himself by beating her in the city in exchange for a head to head challenge in a Canyon Duel match. Angie's appearance in the race and her highest racing experience in her Dodge Charger R/T makes her the 2nd hardest boss the player had to face in Need For Speed Carbon. But despite Angie's impressive racing experience, it was not enough to exact revenge as the player defeats her in the city and canyon, causing Angie to surrender Kempton to the player (and possibly her 1969 Dodge Charger pink slip as well) as well as accepting the fact that 21st Street Crew is no more, much to Angie's dismay. What makes matters worse, is that her wingman Samson betrays Angie by joining forces with the player and becoming a member of his team. After hearing the same results with the player dominating Wolf and Kenji by taking the entire districts of Downtown and Fortuna while the gangs of the Bushido Crew and the TFK Crew are officially disbanded and gone for good, Angie becomes a member of the Stacked Deck Crew after becoming one of Darius three main assistants to have a final confrontation with the player in the final territory of Palmont's district, Silverstone. Before the first Silverton race, Angie is seen in a cutscene along side with Wolf and Kenji approaching Silverton to prepare her revenge on the player if it's the last thing she ever does. She is seen driving her Dodge Challenger Concept. After the first race, she supports Darius by blocking the player's escape with Wolf and Kenji beside her while Darius confronts the player over the past by mocking him over what truly happened in the past, she then leaves when Darius departs along side Wolf and Kenji. During the war between the player and Stacked Deck Crew over the attempt to take over the entire territory of Silverton, Angie would be shown to become part of the Savannah Street circuit race which she does not end in her way as the player defeats her yet again. She is also shown to be one of the opponents in one of the three Canyon Duel challenges in a District in Silverton. With Angie defeated, the player can unlock the Dodge Challenger Concept. After the player finally takes over the Silverstone territory, Angie, along with Kenji and Wolf, all send a message to the player to remind them that he has to defeat all three of them in the Canyon and the City first before being allowed to face Darius alone. During the first two out of four final races, Angie would either be teaming up with Wolf and Kenji to defeat the player or at least betraying them to win the race herself, although Wolf would mainly overtake her while Kenji can outrun her due to Angie driving a muscle car in her Dodge Challenger Concept. Unfortunately for Angie, the player wins regardless in both the canyon and city with Stacked Deck becoming no more and disbanding for good. Angie is last seen assisting Wolf and Kenji in introducing the player's final confrontation with Darius that end the entire game with the player defeating Darius once and for all in both city and canyon. It is unknown what had happened to Angie after the defeat of Darius and the end of the game. Cars Angie drives a 1969 Dodge Charger R/T in the first portion of the game, which can be obtained through a Pink Slip after defeating her. When Angie joins Stacked Deck, she drives a 2006 Dodge Challenger Concept, that the player can only drive in the Bronze Challenge Series Checkpoint event that is only available in the Collector's Edition. NFSCDodgeChargerRTAngie.jpg|Angie's 1969 Dodge Charger R/T Carbon_DodgeChallengerAngie.jpg|Angie's 2006 Dodge Challenger Concept Category:Video Game Villains Category:Vengeful Category:Criminals Category:Leader Category:Liars Category:Redeemed Category:Betrayed Category:Jingoists Category:Female Category:Game Bosses